


Turning the Tables

by Tobinka



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Khadgar is bae, M/M, Porn Without Plot, gagging, inappropriate use of the war table, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar has troubles with his magic in the bed. Few things blow up before Lothar finds a solution. </p><p>Sequel to Bed and Books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Note: English is not my native language.  
> Should you notice any mistakes, please let me know. Thanks a lot! 
> 
> Some ideas taken with permission from a tumblr user @brindleshit

It turned impossible for Khadgar to move his huge bed into Lothar’s unfortunately small room in the barracks. Transportation of the bed itself was easy, he would simply teleport it becase his arcane abilities extended to a level which made such action possible, but doing so would most likely ruin the room. So instead of putting Lothar’s room into utter disorder he asked for his own. The queen was most delighted by his request and complied with the soon-to-be-guardian’s request. Except there was a catch. Khadgar’s new room was not in the barracks but in the royal palace. After making a lot of fuzz about the room, he wasn’t able to turn the offer down and moved to the royal wing, with the bed and of course, the books. The room was spacious with beautifully painted walls and lot of shelves. Khadgar just could not complain.

 Commander Lothar, on the other hand, wasn’t pleased with the turn of events. Yes, Khadgar was now in Stormwind, in a walkable distance, and there was no need to travel – or teleport- across the mountains to Karazhan, but he had a different vision of sharing a room with his dear mage. Thankfully, Khadgar’s wits build a bridge across this problematic river. He would teleport Lothar to his room after room and then, in the morning, he would send him back. It worked perfectly and no one has suspected anything. Not that Lothar was ashamed of his intimate relationship with the mage but he didn’t want to distract his garrison with the gossip. What Lothar didn’t know was that all the men knew something was amiss. Even a sheep would notice the change in the commander’s behaviour or how he acted around the mage. It wasn’t hard to figure out what was really going on but the men liked and respected their commander and only gossiped when he wasn’t around.  

Khadgar’s constant presence did several things to Lothar. Firstly, he was able to move on from his lost friends he mourned for in the past months, he finally slept and ate properly and was genuinely more focused. Secondly, his libido increased to the point where he would often seek the mage’s company during the day. These little thirsts found place in his daily routine and the lucky man he was, his lover was always happy to be there and help.

Often you would find these two men in a storage room, rotting against each other. Sometimes, Lothar would sneak him into the closet for a simple kiss, to reassure that the mage is real, alive and well, but some other days, he violently dragged the blushing mage throught the barracks and fucked him hard against the door of the first empty room he had found. (Obviously, when they rode for a patrol or reconnaissance and slept under the stars, they were forced to satisfy themselves with quick hand jobs in the middle of the night, but again, as long as they were together, no complaints were voiced.)

This all would be perfectly alright if there haven’t been a trouble with Khadgar’s arcane knowledge.

This single trouble began a few nights back. The commander had his lover spread on the golden sheets in the mage’s bedroom (which provided not only more presentable bed but also thicker walls, allowing both men to be fully vocal). Khadgar was lying on his stomach, supporting himself with his arms and with Lothar’s face buried between his butt cheeks. It was the night where all moral boundaries went astray and both men let themselves to be consumed by their arousal and were about to rut like rabbits. With one hand Lothar gently stroked Khadgar’s cock, with the other hand he was holding onto him and slowly pushed his tongue into the mage’s body. The friction brought unimaginable pleasure bolts and the younger man was shaking, breathing heavily and drooling. But when Lothar began to stroke faster, Khadgar lost it. The commander heard the chant but it was too late for him to stop the mage from casting a set of electric bolts across the room. Pleasure-consumed Khadgar managed to ruin entire wall before the spell has ended.

It naturally alerted half of the inhabitants in the castle and both men had hard time explaining what happened. In the end they settled for “magic experiment went wrong”. No one has questioned the suspicious amount of clothing lying scattered on the floor.  

“Could you tell me what happened?” Lothar asked him once they managed to get all the people from Khadgar’s room.

“I don’t really know. The thing you did was so good. I got lost.” Khadgar was eyeing the ruined wall and all that were covered in rocks.

“You got lost. And you blew up you room.” The commander was on the verge of laughing his stomach out and being very angry.

“I guess that’s why the mages are forbidden from this…” Khadgar gestured at the messy bed, “at the Kirin Tor. They can’t really control themselves and they cast spells. They would destroy the place by now.”

“That cannot be true.”

“It just happened.”

“I guess we will have to be more careful. Not that I care for the wall, but I don’t want people running in here while I make love to you.” Lothar chuckled and Khadgar turned several shades of red darker.

“Just promise me you won’t blow any other walls.”

“I won’t.”

Unfortunately, he broke the promise the very next day. The reconnaissance lead them to a small northern village, which has miraculously survive the Horde attack. Soldiers were offered to sleep in the houses and many of them gladly accepted that. Among them were also the commander and his battle mage. In the morning, they had to explain a giant burn on the wall. But no matter what they said, the villagers were afraid of Khadgar. They saw him as a mage who couldn’t control his spells.

Since then, Lothar constantly checked for any signs of Khadgar’s eyes going blue. However, the mage wasn’t able to relax properly in the fear of unleashing another destructive spell and refused to have sex until he found a way to prevent this from happening.

In the end, it was Lothar, or more specifically, Lothar’s cock who came up with the solution. It was after particularly long day at the war table. They have built entirely new strategy of protecting more villages from being attacked by the orcs which consisted of building a lane of outposts with bonfires to signal the attacks and training the peasants in basic combat. They also got a new supply of boom-sticks from the Ironforge and planned on distributing them among the people. Khadgar, being the soon-to-be-guardian was in the war room with all the men, occasionally pointing out some flaws of their tactics. Once they came to an agreement, the men retired from the room leaving the couple alone.

“Come here.” Lothar smiled but the smile did not hide the exhaustion, and pulled the mage closer.

“What are you doing?” Khadgar smiled back and embraced him.

“I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“But I was with you all day.”

“I haven’t seen you like this.”

“Oh.”

Before he could say anything else, he was silenced by kiss. Lothar was leaning on him, pushing him to the table. One step, two steps, and Khadgar indeed felt the wooden table pushing at his back. He also felt Lothar’s erection pushing at his thighs.

Khadar’s smile vanished, knowing he couldn’t give what they both wanted.

“I’ve been thinking.” Lothar announced like it was the biggest thing he’s ever done.

“No way!”

“You have to pronounce the right words for spell to truly activate, is that correct?”

“High skilled mages don’t need to do that.”

“But you still do, right?”

Khadgar nodded. “What do you suggest?”

“I say we…prevent you from talking.”

“You want to gag me?”

“Yes. As much as I love hearing you screaming my name, I think this should work.”

“That’s….I didn’t consider that option.” Khadgar admitted. He spent a lot of time on research and yet the solution was right in front of his eyes.

Lothar squeezed his already forming erection and looked at his mage impatiently.

“You mean, here and now?” He looked around. Of course no one was in the war room but anyone could walk in any second.

Lothar grinned and grabbed the mage’s ass. Khadgar didn’t like the idea of someone walking on them but Khadgar’s cock had quite different opinion and took over the mage’s body. Khadgar pulled Lothar closer, kissing him furiously and pressing his erection against the commander’s. Satisfied purr escaped Anduin’s mouth.

“Turn around.” Lothar whispered and gently pushed his lover down onto the war table, between the imitation of soldiers and tiny flags. Khadgar never thought he would ever visit the Mo’Grosh Stronghold but that was exactly where his face landed. Then he heard a rustle of a fabric.

“Do you trust me?” The question, in fact, deprived Khadgar of all the trust he had but he nodded in agreement. In the next second, he was silenced by a thick ball of cloth. It smelt of Lothar – of sweat, metal and gryphons and Khadgar resigned on trying to find out where the fabric came from.

He felt his pants being removed, he felt Lothar’s big, warm hands stroking his butt cheeks and thighs and he felt the other man’s cock pushing against him. They quickly learned to use and carry around an oil, especially when there was little to no time for proper preparation as it was now, and Lothar was already pushing one finger into his body. A pleasant burn settled in his loins and he was thankful for the cloth, otherwise he would be moaning so loud even the undead in the north would hear him.

The war table was cold and hard and unpleasantly pressing against Khadgar’s stomach but once Lothar slid all the way in and began to move, all was forgotten. The mage still felt awkward and had a strange sensation that the shields hanged in the room were watching him. Lothar noticed that and distracted him by stroking his erection while pushing in with all grace.  

They were lucky that the gag worked well because Khadgar was losing it again. The feeling of Lothar’s cock inside of him, sweet words and hot breath on his neck as the other man moved, the mixture of pleasure and pain and the magic flowing through his body all of that was making him lightheaded, making him lost. He was sure that he would set the room on fire, but this fire settled in his crotch and Lothar’s strokes and thrusts only fuelled it.

He came on the table, tainting the dark wood with creamy semen. His face flushed just like his ass did and Lothar couldn’t hold it in any longer. Anduin came, staring at the beautiful face of the mage he just fucked over a war table.

“I told you it would work.” Lothar told him proudly and helped him get up and fix the robes.

“But the next time we are using some cleaner cloth.”

“Are you possessed with cleanliness?”

“No, I just don’t like the smell of the gryphon shit.”

Khadgar grinned and Lothar laughed, loud and honest.

And so did the guard who was standing behind the door the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Mo’Grosh Stronghold lies northeast from Stormwind.


End file.
